Criminal Minds One-shots
by Miss-Tris
Summary: Starting out with a couple entries revolving around Reid and a date that isn't a date, this collection will follow ups and downs of most of the BAU team. Please comment with feedback and even requests! Thanks for reading UPDATED EVERY FRIDAY
1. Is it a date or not a date?

"I have a non-case related question to ask all of you while we're here together," Penelope Garcia addressed the other people on her FBI Behavioral Analysis team before they left the round conference room.

"What is it, baby girl?" Morgan asked, concern washing over his features.

"It's nothing to be alarmed about. It's just that a friend of mine and I have tickets to a cello concert for Friday night and I had to cancel." She paused to look at the faces around her before continuing. "She was wondering if I would ask if any of you would like to accompany her. She says she'd be elated to have any one of you go but there's only one ticket. I know that a classical music concert is not the most popular or fun thing to do but it would mean a lot to her."

Silence followed.

She had expected that. She didn't think Hotchner, Morgan, Rossi, or J.J. would be interested. Penelope really didn't think anyone would be able to accept the offer and maybe even try to make sure to avoid it but Reid spoke up.

"I might be interested in going with your friend."

Penelope beamed, "Great! I'll send the details to you and if you want, I can tell you'll meet here at the concert hall."

"Alright. I'll be waiting." And with that the team left to get on the jet and go to their next case.

The phone was dialing.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Lizzie."

"_Hey, Penelope."_ Elizabeth yawned.

"Did you just wake up?"

"_No. I just got off from work. What's up?"_

"Just now getting off? I didn't know you were working the graveyard shift. Anyway I have a taker for the concert this weekend."

"_That's great,"_ more yawning. _"Who is it, Penny?"_

"Dr. Spencer Reid."

"_Penelope, are you trying to set me up? You know what I told you. I am just now comfortable with my most recent separation-"_

"I know. I know. I asked everyone and he's the one who wants to go. I didn't press him or tell him some pitty story."

"_What __does__ he know?"_

"The time, location, subject and your name. May I remind you that is as much as you know as well."

"_I'm aware." _Elizabeth chuckled softly.

"He'll meet you at the concert hall at 6."

"_Okay. Thanks Penny."_

"You're welcome, my dear. Talk to you later." Garcia said cheerfully.

"_Bye-bye, Penny."_ Elizabeth said groggily.


	2. Date Night

Elizabeth arrived at the concert hall precisely twenty minutes before she was supposed to meet up with her. . .her what? Date? Companion? Friend? Colleague? She wasn't sure. This wasn't supposed to be an actual date and she didn't really want it to be, but she also didn't know Dr. Spencer Reid in a personal sense so she couldn't quite consider him her friend. They were both Penelope's friends.

As she sat in her parked car, she chided herself for overthinking and lingering too long on the small details. She could feel the increase of her heart rate and breathing. She wasn't necessarily nervous about the encounter. She was anxious about first impressions, the number of people going to be at this concert, the things they would talk about, or if they would even talk at all. She checked her makeup in the mirror again and tried to stop her fingers from absentmindedly fidgeting with her blazer. She had chosen to go with business casual tonight- no formal dresses or heels. Despite Oscar Wilde's thoughts on never being overdressed, she would have felt conspicuous in the formal attire some chose to wear to attend classical concerts, musicals, or theatre productions. Even as it was, she did a makeup routine she rarely indulged in; she read somewhere on a makeup site that green eyeliner would help bring out her hazel eyes, and while she liked how her features were accented she regretted to admit that it took her the better part of an hour to complete the look. Elizabeth had chosen to go with her favorite pair of black slacks, paired with plum flats for comfort, and a rich plum blazer to tie the look together as well as for warmth in case the concert hall had a chill.

She glanced at her watch, the clock on her dash, and her phone- they all reported the time to be thirteen minutes before six o'clock. She sighed and thought about how the concepts and workings of time always eluded her. She opened her phone to the messages she and Spencer had exchanged. The most recent one was from him saying "I'll meet you in front of the ticket booth". She gathered up her purse and removed her key from the ignition. As she locked her car doors, she looked at the time again- ten minutes till. The concert wasn't scheduled to start until seven that evening but they both decided it would be best to be there at the time of the box office opening to hopefully get ahead of the crowds. She walked slowly toward to the main entrance hoping to let a few more minutes pass. In the glow of the marquee overhead, Elizabeth saw him standing near the fountain at the front steps.

Spencer knew he was early, but he felt it was the gentleman thing to do- ensure he was there before her. He didn't mind waiting. In fact, it wasn't long before she walked up the steps and greeted him with a smile. "You must be Elizabeth?" He smiled back at her.

"Yes, I'm hoping you're Dr. Reid?" She chuckled nervously.

He nodded, "Please, call me Spencer."

"It's nice to meet you, Spencer." Elizabeth reached out her hand for a handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine so please don't think me rude, but I'm not one for handshakes. Too many contagions transferred by that route. The Italians actually have the right idea of the cheek-kiss greeting," he looked at her, watching for clues. She raised a skeptical eyebrow and took an uneasy breath. "Or for first meetings, a simple spoken greeting is enough."

Elizabeth smiled, "Well, that's reassuring. Shall we go pick up our tickets now?" The light at the ticket booth had just been turned on.

Not long after getting their tickets, they were able to find and take their seats inside the auditorium. They were seated in one the balconies with a beautiful view of the stage laid out before them. The pair chatted cordially about their jobs, how they met Penelope. They laughed at corny jokes and talked about their shared love of music. Elizabeth seemed to grow more comfortable as the moments passed and told him about her work as a pianist and the lessons she gives. Spencer told her of the science behind music and the affects it has on the brain- both by listening and even more so by playing. He was surprised to learn that she had written her master's thesis over that very topic, even going so far as to include brain scans and the research of dozens of studies performed to pinpoint the outcomes of music on the human brain.

Although the two were still unsure how this night would turn out, they were both enjoying this opportunity. Without realizing it, the house lights had dimmed and the celloist and accompanying pianist had taken their places on the stage. From somewhere in the seats behind them, they heard an angry shush and couldn't help but believe it was directed toward them. Elizabeth seemed to shrink in her seat a little and didn't dare turn around. The concert lasted a little over an hour; the performing pair honored the likes of many artists from Bach and Vivaldi and even played covers of a few popular modern works to wrap up the night's show. Spencer and Elizabeth walked outside into the cool night air that was common during springtime all while talking about their favorite works done that night at the concert.

"I had a good time tonight, Spencer," Elizabeth breathed in the light scent of flowers on the gentle night breeze.

"As did I. Maybe we could get coffee sometime or you could give me a concert featuring your own playing." His smile came with ease and he paid little attention to the nerves that had weighed on him earlier in the night.

She laughed, "I'm not sure you would want to subject yourself to my playing. But coffee sounds nice. You have my number- don't hesitate to ask. Have a good night," Elizabeth stepped closer to Spencer and gently pressed her cheek close to his. "When in Rome," she whispered to him softly before turning away and going back to her car. He smiled to himself as the faint scent of her perfume lingered near him.


End file.
